Fallout
|place = *Florida Keys, Florida, USA *Northern Cuba |result = *Allied Chronosphere deployed *Soviet Cuban nuclear capability neutralized *Florida Keys secured *Soviet Cuba defeated |side1 = Allied Forces *United States |side2 = World Socialist Alliance *Soviet Union *Cuba |goal1 = Deploy the Chronosphere and neutralize the nuclear threat. |goal2 = Wipe out the Allied presence |commanders1 = * *Lt. Eva Lee |commanders2 = * *Premier Romanov |forces1 = Almost full Allied arsenal except the Weather Control Device, the Gap generator, and the Chrono Legionnaire. |forces2 = Almost full Soviet arsenal except the Iron Curtain (Red Alert 2) *Three Nuclear Missile Silos |casual1 = High |casual2 = *Massive including the Nuclear Missile Silos *Commander tells Romanov the bad news in Moscow}} Operation: Fallout is the eleventh and penultimate mission of the Allied campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background By this point in the war, the Americans had successfully liberated their homeland despite the loss of General Carville by a suicide strike of a Crazy Ivan, and with the help of the Allies began to focus their attention on those nations the Soviets still controlled. With the Black Forest and Albert Einstein's lab secured after a botched Soviet attempt to destroy it, the brilliant mind of the Allies presented the Commander his secret weapon - the Chronosphere. With it, the Allies could literally launch an attack anywhere on the globe they wish by moving any army through time and space. However, Einstein only found one suitable location to build it - the island of Key West in the Florida Keys, "only a few short kilometers" close to Soviet-controlled Cuba. When the Soviets received this news, they rallied their forces and prepared themselves - if the Chronosphere was successfully deployed, they knew their chances of winning the war after that are slim to none. Premier Romanov knew this as well and ordered the deployment of Nuclear Missile Silos on Cuba to smash the Allied forces to submission and to deal with the Commander who had been a thorn on his and the Soviet Union's side for too long. Key Units/Buildings *Chronosphere *Dolphin Mission events * At the beginning of the mission, a giant squid will attack a cruise ship and Eva Lee will give you a short briefing on the newest addition to the Soviet arsenal along with how to counter it by introducing the Dolphins as four stationed by the Naval Yard swim out to try and help free the ship. * Once you construct the Chronosphere or fend off the initial massive attacks and come out swinging, Romanov will contact you, gloating over his nukes on Cuba. * Once the nuclear silos are neutralized, he will contact you again, jubilant, but will be suddenly interrupted by a Soviet commander, who brings him the bad news that the silos have been destroyed. Infuriated, he swears that you will be crushed, but he knows he - and the war - is finished now that the Chronosphere is operational. Walkthrough Start by training four or five Dolphins and a few Destroyers to ward off incoming naval attacks. Garrison some GIs at the nearby Hotel and deploy some GIs near the bridge at the north to defend your base against early attacks. It is advised to construct a barracks near the smelter in the mainland to bring in the GI. Train a Navy SEAL to flush out the attacking Dreadnought and destroy the bridge to the north of your base. Bear in mind though, that the Soviets will paradrop engineers to repair the bridge if destroyed. Place the Navy SEAL at the paradrop location of the engineers or near the bridge repair hut to prevent the bridge from being repaired, to blunt the land assaults. Build three or four Aircraft Carriers and some Destroyers before placing your Chronosphere. Send all your naval units down to the southwest of the map. The map will be enlarged once the Chronosphere is deployed, or after some time has passed had player not yet construct it. To prevent the Soviets from launching their Nukes at you, destroy the Nuclear Reactors at the southwest and continue to annihilate the Soviet base with your navy (Nuclear Reactors being your top priority). Also moving spy into silo restarts the countdown. Once ready, chronoshift your land forces (you might want to build some Prism Tanks first) over to Cuba and clear out what's left of the Soviets. The Allied victory will come once the silos are destroyed, and taking Soviet Cuba out of the war. It is viable to send an MCV for foothold in Cuba via marine landing or Chronosphere. Valuable assets * Two tech oil derricks northwest of your starting location, in the swamps. Capture it quickly as the Conscripts and an Apocalypse Tank will destroy them if ignored long enough. * A lightly guarded nuclear reactor, southwest in Cuban territory. * The school bus located in the city can be loaded up with disguised spies and teleported inside the Soviet base. Aftermath ﻿With the Chronosphere deployed the chances of victory for the Soviet Union seemed dire. With Cuba now knocked out of the war and unable to threaten the Chronosphere, the Allies were now poised to strike the Soviet Union anywhere on the globe. Knowing that there was no way to prevent the Allies from launching their counteroffensive against the nerve center of the Soviet war machine, Premier Romanov rallied his home guard in defense for his last stand against the Allies in Moscow... Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Allied_Mission_11|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_11_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Eva inform the Commander about Giant Squid File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_11_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Romanov contact the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_11_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Victory cinematic Trivia * This mission is a parody on the Cuban Missile Crisis, an event occurring within the real-world Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union. The Russians (Soviets) built bases in Cuba, capable of launching nuclear missiles to destroy most of the USA (the same way the Soviet nukes in-game would threaten the Chronosphere). Unlike this mission, the Americans (Allies) did not invade Cuba to destroy the missiles. * Even though the Soviets' country is Cuba, they don't use Terrorists, instead they use Desolators, which are exclusive in Iraq. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions